Sleeping Bodies
by Scully22
Summary: Bellatrix/Hermione... femslash... Hermione & Bellatrix carry on a secret relationship at Hogwarts... currently a oneshot, comments appreciated


MIDNIGHT...

In the dead of the night, when Hogwarts was all quiet, one dark mistress of mayhem strolled down the halls. Her black dress drug on the ground behind her, her wand twirled between her fingers, her lips curved in and out of smiles. She was silent and deadly, but her agenda wasn't in the norm. She had visited Hogwarts every night now, for three weeks. She was a stalked of the dark, a fading footstep to any imposter.

She walked to an empty painting, dashed her wand around, and swung open slowly. She glanced around and then stepped in. She climbed the stairs which led to a common room. No one was up. They would surely be in trouble if they were.

She passed a large room full of sleeping bodies, and entered the second. She passed four beds on each side until she reached the one she'd been dreaming about since the last visit. The patron of the bed sat up right under the covers. She stood at the bedside for a few moments, she knew the hidden occupant could feel her presence. It was a game they played.

Finally the covers fell down and a tossed head of hair appeared. Then a forehead, until everything was out in the open. She laughed at the night clothes, they were so... pink. The occupant of the bed looked up to her with a half smile, and then held out a hand. She took the hand carefully and lifted the occupant from the bed. They sneaked out of the room quietly, through the common room, down the stairs and out the painting door.

They walked hand in hand down the hall way, no one ever came around, good for them. They stopped by another painting, in the middle of the long hall way. She smiled, turning to her dearest. She slid her hand onto the hip, the other onto the neck. Her dearest giggled softly, shy but only on the surface.

The woman in the black dress leaned in slowly, touching her bottom lip to her lovers. The slow sultry kiss transformed gradually into a sizzling steamy one. Her lover pulled away, putting her hand up to stop. She stopped, but with a curious expression. Her dearest turned around, waved a wand, and a door appeared. It was low and small, but they could fit. She closed it carefully after they entered, and the door disappeared from the wall.

MORNING...

Morning came quickly without a blink. She awoke on a blanket beside her love. A moment of sheer terror shot through her like ice. She turned and awoke her love softly, panic hadn't arisen yet. As soon as her love's eyes opened, it was a jump out of bed. It was running around the room getting dressed, it was talking on and on about what to do.

Slipping back into her black dress, the black dress woman pulled her partner into an embrace. "Thank you" she whispered in the ear. Hermione slid her hands up Bellatrix's side and tightly grabbed her thin waist, she pushed her back at gazed with burning desire. Bellatrix smirked and leaned in to lock with her lips. Hermione tried not to moan, but she had always failed. Bellatrix had a way of triggering the deepest enchantment she could feel. Hence the self-created room.

Hermione pulled away catching air like after holding her breath in water. She shook and waved her finger at Bellatrix. She was sneaky. Hermione smiled, but then became serious. "We have to figure out what we're going to do. You can't stay here, we can't keep it open this long. And you can't very well go roaming about the halls-"

Bellatrix stopped her with a finger to Hermione's lips, "I do dabble in the dark arts. I can think of something. I can always call Severus."

"Snape? I thought you were over him."

"I am. Don't fret. I'm just saying, if I can't think of anything, I'll need his help."

"What are you going to tell him? You spent the night in here with your girlfriend?"

Bellatrix smiled, "can I?"

Hermione took a step back, serious now, "no. You can't tell anyone. It's not because of you, it's people don't know about me yet. I'd like to ease into it... I just don't want you to tell anyone, yet."

"I know, love. I was just pushing your buttons... sorry."

Hermione shook her head, smiling up at Bella, her Bella, "I can't believe you were some bad ass chick."

"I'm still badass," she smirked, pulling Hermione in roughly, "I'm just not bad."

Hermione, a few inches from Bella's lips, "not bad at all."


End file.
